Many portable electronic devices, such as remote controllers, are becoming thinner and lighter in weight. A remote controller includes a number of buttons. When each button is pressed, the remote controller generates vibration and sound, thereby providing feedback to the user. The vibration is usually generated by a vibrator. The sound is usually generated by a buzzer. That is, the remote controller must both have the vibrator and the buzzer to generate vibration and sound, respectively.
However, the vibrator and the buzzer may increase the total size of the remote controller. Improvements in the art are preferred.